The Vampire Queen
by dragonheart971
Summary: What if Mal was originally the name of the Queen of all Vampires? What if said Queen fell in love with the ruler of Arrendelle? This is most definitely a one shot unless people start yelling at me in PMs to make a series.


I own nothing.

Xxxxxxxxx

" _Mal run!"_

 _Dracula shouted to his youngest child._

" _But Papa!"_

 _She cried, Dracula hugged his daughter tightly and smiled a bit when she nuzzled him. For a moment, he was able to ignore the vampire hunters banging on his door._

" _Papa loves you little vampire. Papa loves you. Now go hide my daughter!"_

 _Mal whimpered a bit and Dracula called for the family secretary, a vampire named Gothel._

" _Take her and hide her! She is the future Queen of all vampires! Guard her!"_

 _Gothel nodded quickly._

" _Yes your majesty," She called, quickly scooping the young princess into her arms, and she started to run, but not until the young princess saw something that would change her immortal life forever. The vampire hunters broke down the castle doors and quickly killed Dracula before coming for Gothel, who vanished in a puff of black smoke, reappearing in the royal garden in the center of the castle. Quickly, she ran to a tree and used her magic, and the roots of the tree produced a single black coffin, big enough for an adult vampire, and lined with red silk cushions._

" _Sleep now my Princess. Your mother would be so very proud of you."_

 _Mal sniffed a bit as Gothel nudged the coffin open, and lay the girl inside._

" _I will see you whenever you wake princess."_

 _Mal nodded sadly and smiled up at her caretaker sadly before going to sleep. She was 10,000 years old when her father was killed. The equivalent of a human ten year old for a vampire. And that was the last that the Queen of vampires and of Transylvania for the next 16,000 years._

Xxxxxxxxx 

King Adam sighed when his wife Belle entered the room.

"What is it dear?"

Adam sighed.

"It had recently been brought to my attention that not only is Mother Gothel free from the Isle of The Lost, she is staying in the old castle in Transylvania. And that's not even the bad part. That was only for an explanation of how I got the letter saying that the legendary vampire queen of Transylvania is alive and well."

Belle was amazed.

"But she hasn't been seen for centuries, and her levels of power…she's said to put Maleficent herself to shame."

Adam nodded.

"I know. And from what the letter said, she anticipates our arrival. Since they technically aren't a part of Aurodon, she knows we want her to join us rather then fight us. She even gave us a bit of advice. Basically, she said not to bring any weapons, and only bring three representatives. That, and on a slightly more vague note, she said that in older times, she got along quite well with the rulers of Scotland, Arrendelle, and what is now Stephan's kingdom."

Belle thought about it for a moment.

"Then send Queen Elsa, Queen Merida, and Queen Aurora to talk to her. It seems to be what she wants."

Adam nodded and quickly phoned the three queens, and filled them in on what was going on. Minutes later he was pleased to report that they were on their way to Transylvania, where a very quiet Queen of vampires was waiting for them.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elsa was surprised when she pulled up in her limo to the front gates of the Transylvania castle to see Hans waiting for her.

"Why are you here?"

Hans bowed respectfully.

"Because Gothel is inside speaking to Queen Mal. Come in. Queen Aurora and Queen Merida have been here for about 20 minutes."

Elsa nodded and followed Hans through the gate and smiled at the architecture.

"Is there anything you can tell me about the Queen's personality?"

Hans smiled softly.

"It depends on who you ask really."

He said vaguely as he entered the throne room, Elsa following closely behind him. Merida and Aurora were talking with Gothel. Elsa spoke softly.

"Am I late?"

Aurora shook her head and Gothel spoke.

"Come this way. She's decided to speak to you in her private study."

She said calmly, before guiding the Queens up the stairs and into a room that had a single large couch in it and an armchair in front of that. The armchair was currently occupied by a feminine figure wearing a black cloak and hood. Gothel smiled softly before leaving the room and Aurora spoke.

"You must be Queen Mal, am I correct?"

The cloaked woman nodded, and her hands came up, removing the hood and revealing that she had long black hair, pale skin, and most surprisingly, a pair of blood red eyes.

"That would be me. I hope you understand that this is actually a very sensitive situation for me."

Merida spoke up.

"How so?"

Mal didn't smile, and her tone betrayed no fear, but no joy either.

"My father, Dracula, was murdered by humans. I, in turn, have learned not to trust you as a species."

Elsa was surprised.

"Please your majesty, there are no longer u man's around that mean any harm to yourself or your kingdom. Perhaps if we could prove that we were worthy of your trust."

Mal sighed a bit before speaking again.

"I am a fairly good urge of character Queen Elsa. I understand fully that some humans can be trusted. I only chose to speak to three of you because, well…admit it. Which of you would willingly be in a small room with the Queen of all Vampires. Especially when she is fabled to be a fighter and a good hunter."

Elsa didn't move, and neither did Aurora and Merida. Mal blinked, and adopted a more bored expression.

"That is it. For now, I will not attack Aurodon, but I will not join fully."

The Queens nodded and stood to leave. Merida and Aurora had already left, but Elsa turned back to the Queen of Vampires.

"Is it at all possible for me to come visit you at a later date and get to know you better?"

Mal lifted an eyebrow, veining her surprise excellently.

"Yes. You know where I live. But I suppose I could make it easier for you."

Mal quietly pulled out a silver charm bracelet.

"Here. Simply tell the bracelet to return to its creator, and it will teleport you here in the castle by my side."

Elsa nodded and put the bracelet on and smiled a bit at the queen.

"It was nice to meet you Queen Mal."

Mal hummed.

"And you Queen Elsa."

Xxxxxxxxx

Four days later, Mal was sitting quietly in her room, staring at the ceiling when she heard a faint pop and looked to her right, to see Elsa sitting in one of her armchairs.

"Hello."

Elsa smiled at her.

"Hello."

Mal sat up slowly and turned so that her feet were on the floor facing Elsa.

"I can hear your question already. You want to know why I don't smile."

Elsa nodded and shifted so that she was sitting beside the vampire Queen. Mal blinked a bit at the close proximity and lowered her head.

"I feel I can trust you to keep this to yourself."

She said sadly before repeating everything that had happened that fateful night she lost her father, and by the end of it, the cold-hearted vampire Queen was in tears. Elsa was surprised at what the woman in front of her had seen when she was nothing more then a little girl, and found herself hugging her. Mal tensed a bit at the contact, but leaned into it.

"I was alone for so long. I just stopped smiling."

Elsa hushed the teary eyed woman and hugged her closer until she had stopped crying and sat up. Wiping her eyes, Mal did something she hadn't done in millennia, not even in her sleep. She smiled at the queen of Arrendelle, and Elsa ah'ed at the sight.

That wasn't the first visit to Mal's castle, and it wasn't the last. Until one night, years later, Queen Elsa disappeared. And when she was finally found again, nestled warmly in the arms of the Queen of vampires.

A/N

I know it's vague, but this does take place as part of Descendants. Mal is the original namesake for Maleficent, and thus, our purple haired villainess. I may make this longer. Maybe. Only time will tell.


End file.
